Single Parenting Jedi
by dollydolphin
Summary: Abigail is the single mother of Meriwether Charity Robertson and they have been under attack since Meri was born. Now being forced to the Old Republic things take a new turn for the both of them.


**_Single Parenting Jedi _**

**_Chapter 1: Reinforcements_**

* * *

Abigail Krissy Robertson is 19 years old. She is 5'6" and has dark brown hair that curls and falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel with green and brown with a tree like resemblance. She is the Great Jedi and she has a pink lightsaber. Her hair and her eyes turn pink when she powers up. She has a flame scar on her back that doesn't heal and grew with her. Little over ten months ago she was raped and gave birth to Meriwether Charity Robertson one month ago. She is force sensitive like Abigail and has beautiful blue eyes and has her mom's dark hair.

Abigail is working in the den of her house with little Meriwether sleeping in her crib by the desk. Meri normally is awake when Abigail is trying to do work for the secrete army that the USA has issued her and she is the highest anyone can get in it. They do her bidding but right now Abigail is on a maternity leave for a few more months then she will be going to your work with you and be taken care of there. Abigail sighs and looks at Meri.

"Meri, you have no clue what you are about to be put through," Abigail states as she gets off of her chair and picks Meri up due to her sensing something might happen.

Abigail gets a carrier for Meri and puts her in it. Then Abigail gets bottles and the breast pump along with the diapers and changes of clothes. By the time she was done someone pushes open the front door.

"I need to find Anakin and Obi-Wan," Abigail thinks as she hooks her lightsaber to her belt and leaves through her window. "I can't fight with her on my chest."

With the bag on her back she starts to run to the hidden base for her group surely it will protect them from the people on Earth that wants to kill both Abigail and Meriwether.

"Taku, this is Kouhi. My life and the Hime's are in trouble we need in the base as soon as I get there," Abigail states into the private walkie-talkie. "I need help defending the bad boys from us."

"Kouhi, this is Mikoto Ichi. Don't come here they are looking for you and Hime here as well. You need to go to the park there you will find Musha and Nushi and they will take you and Hime to a private sector. We will get your cousin and the other Jedi with them to you."

"Okay."

Abigail changes directions quickly and goes to the park because it is close to her house. Once there she sees them and she gets in the car and gets Meri all set up.

"Are you two alright?" the one called Musha inquires.

"Yeah, I left before they could get to me and Meri. I sensed them coming close to my house. She's my child they don't need to tell me how to raise my child," Abigail replies.

"If you were anyone else they would have already gotten to you two."

"I know now just drive."

"Yes, High General Robertson."

After an hour or so they get to the hide out and surprisingly Meri hasn't woken up to get fed yet.

"You have guards here they have orders not to let anyone in with out the right permission once you get in."

"Alright"

Abigail grabs everything and they help her in. Once Abigail is settles Meri cries to be fed. Abigail feeds her as the guards do their thing. Once Meri was done she stays awake and Abigail sooths her because Meri seems to be scared. Abigail starts to sing.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word

Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird

And if that mocking bird won't sing

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring is brass

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke

Mama's gonna buy you a nanny goat

And if that goat won't give no milk

Mama's gonna buy you a robe of silk

And if that robe of silk gets worn

Mama's gonna buy you a big French horn

And if that big French horn won't play

Mama's gonna buy you a candy cane

And if that cane should lose its stripes

Mama's gonna buy you a set of pipes

And if that set of pipes ain't clean

Mama's gonna buy you a jumping bean

And if that jumping bean won't roll

Mama's gonna buy you a lump of coal

And if that lump of coal won't burn

Mama's gonna buy you a butter churn

And if that butter turns out sour

Mama's gonna buy you an orchid flower

And if that flower don't smell sweet

Mama's gonna buy you some salted meat

And if that salted meat won't fry

Mama's gonna buy you an apple pie

And when that pie's all gone

Mama's gonna buy you another one

And when that pie's all eaten up

Mama's gonna buy you a greyhound pup

And if that pup won't run the course

Mama's gonna buy you a rocking horse

And if that rocking horse won't rock

Mama's gonna buy you a cuckoo clock

And when that cuckoo clock winds down

You'll still be the cutest little baby in town."

"Cousin, is that you," a familiar voice states and Abigail looks up from the sleeping child in her arms.

"Oh, hi, Anakin, Obi-Wan, I didn't notice you guys come in," Abigail states.

"So what is her name?" Anakin asks.

"Meriwether Charity Robertson"

"That's a beautiful name for her," Obi-Wan adds.

Abigail stands up and puts Meri in a crib.

"They told us you got under attack from the people here," Obi-Wan inputs.

"Yes, I sensed them outside of my house before they came in to hurt us…" Abigail starts.

"They didn't do that when you were ten or before you had her?" Anakin interrupts

"No, but when she was born it started because who her father is the ones after us is the other ones that wanted me to have their child so they want to kill and her."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looks at each other and sighs.

"Can you fight?" inquires Obi-Wan.

"I can but if I have Meri in my arms I can't," Abigail answers. "Why?"

"Until this calms down you are coming with us to the Old Republic so we needed to know that so you are pretty much incapacitated with her in your arms."

You sigh and you guys get to the ship.


End file.
